The field of golf ball manufacturing is constantly evolving into a more precise science. Improvements in material sciences, aerodynamics, and golf ball construction have all led to a golf ball that provides better playing characteristics for a golfer. One of the most basic innovations in golf was the discovery of the advantageous aerodynamic properties of a dimpled golf ball. As golf ball design has improved, manufacturers have been able to develop dimple configurations that maximize aerodynamic efficiency. For instance, it is often desirable to design a golf ball to have a specific coefficient of lift or drag in order to design a golf ball that flies as far as possible.
In order to foster further innovation in the field of golf ball manufacturing, however, it is important to accurately and precisely be able to launch a golf ball with known launch properties such as speed, spin, and angle. Among the most rudimentary and antiquated systems for launching golf balls are crude mechanical devices that swing a golf club towards a golf ball along a known swing path. This allows golf ball manufacturers to repeatedly test different golf balls using a known and reproducible swing. Such systems, however, allow for little control of spin, angle, slice, and other characteristics of a golf swing that typically take place on the golf course.
As technology has evolved, more advanced systems have been designed to launch golf balls at a controlled velocity, angle, and spin for the purpose of measuring the flight and aerodynamic coefficients of a golf ball. However, even current systems suffer from maintenance, safety, lack of precision, limited operational range, and automation issues. Accordingly, a continuing need exists for a golf ball launcher that can accurately control golf ball launch conditions more accurately and precisely. Moreover, a continuing need exists for a golf ball launcher that has a greater operating range that completely maps the range of golf ball flight. Finally, there is a need for a golf ball launcher with a simplified operation that minimizes the amount of manual intervention necessary.